Episode:You Gotta Know When to Fold 'Em (Part 2)
|image = |caption = |series = Married... with Children |season = 4 |episode = 17 |overall = 74 |network = FOX |production = 4.17 |imdb = tt642439 |guests = Ava Fabian Rick Zumwalt Tony Cimber Lynn Braxton Jeanne Basone Ursula Hayden Gene LeBell Sam Clay Nicholas Dorr Sarah Taylor Tommy Nast Dean Rubin |taping = February 2, 1990 |airdate = February 18, 1990 |writers = Ellen L. Fogle |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "You Gotta Know When to Hold Them, Part I" |next = "What Goes Around Comes Around" }} is the 17th episode of Married... with Children, also the 74th overall episodes of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen, the episode was written by Ellen L. Fogle. The episode originally aired on FOX on February 18, 1990. Synopsis Part two of two episode story arc. Al, Kelly, and Bud track down Marcy and Peg in Vegas who are desperately trying to raise money to get home — and sign Al up in a wrestling match. This culmination of the two parter has Al tracking Peg down in Las Vegas, to try to get the Marcy and Peg out of the hole they got themselves into, with the kids, Kelly and Bud, in tow. Peg took Marcy to Sin City to forget about Steve leaving her, and as season four's seventeenth episode rolls around, the ladies have forgotten about having any money, or pride as well. Kelly dazzles the locals with her talent, and this time it has nothing to do with her looks. Al agrees to try to win $10,000 by staying three minutes in the ring with GLOW wrestler "Big Bad Momma," a huge monster of a woman. When they get there, they have no money and they need to make enough to get back home. Kelly gets to act like Raymond from the movie Rain Man where she picks numbers on the Roulette wheel by her mind going blank. When that doesn't work, Al agrees to wrestle with the G.L.O.W. Girls who are the gorgeous ladies of wrestling. What he doesn't expect is "Big Bad Momma", one tough mean cookie of a woman, that even he wouldn't dare crack a weight joke on! He fights her, it should be said, not for the family, but for the TV. All he has to do is spend 3 minutes in the ring with her, it's a lot more difficult than it sounds because Big Mama doesn't like to lose. Recurring cast/Guest stars ;Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades Guest starring *Ava Fabian as Yummy All Day / Roulette Dealer *Rick Zumwalt as Gambler *Tony Cimber as Announcer *Lynn Braxton as Big Bad Momma *Jeanne Basone as Jeanne 'Hollywood' Basone *Ursula Hayden as Farmer's Daughter *Gene LeBell as Referee *Sam Clay as Croupier *Nicholas Dorr as Man *Sarah Taylor as Lounge Singer *Tommy Nast as Elmo *Dean Rubin as Time Keeper Trivia *Big Bad Momma, Babe the Farmer's Daughter, and Hollywood were all real members of GLOW (Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling), which was an all women's professional wrestling circuit than ran from 1986 until 1992. *The two-episode story arc title is based on the lyric from the Kenny Rogers' song "The Gambler" *In the ongoing series of wrestling connections, not only does Al mix it up with GLOW's Big Bad Momma, but the ref in the ring is wrestling legend and stunt performer "Judo" Gene LeBell, sometimes called "the Godfather of Grappling". *Ava Fabian, the actress who plays Yummy All Day in Al's fantasy would appear in another fantasy of Al's in season 5's Route 666 (Part 2) ''as Honey Roasted. *Al's appearance, accent and his lines ("''Bundy, Al Bundy" and "Beer... shaken not stired" ), as well as the music in Al's fantasy, are references to fictional British MI6 agent, James Bond. *The clip of Al acting as James Bond in his fantasy was featured in the 1995 TV special, The World of James Bond. *Al mentions that he intends to key the car of Wayne Newton, a Las Vegas based entertainer and singer. *The lounge singer mentions that she is playing a tribute to Tony Orlando, a musician, songwriter and actor best known as being part of the 1970s musical group, Tony Orlando and Dawn Goofs *Peg maxed out the credit cards and Al didn't even have $12 cash to pay for a pizza as seen in part 1 of this two part episode. It shouldn't have been possible for Al to buy airline tickets to Vegas for himself and the kids and on such short notice. *On the spin in which Al loses all his money, the roulette dealer announces the winning ball while it is still in play. External Links * *''You Gotta Know When to Fold 'Em (Part 2)'' on Bundyology *''You Gotta Know When to Fold 'Em (Part 2) - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#75 You Gotta Know When to Fold 'Em (Part 2)'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 4 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Wrestling Category:Episodes Category:Two-parter